Passion Of Innocence
by TrappedDream
Summary: "If I am a clash of fire and ice, you are a clash of contradictions, my lord." Klaus/OC 3rd Installment of Oneshot Project


**_A.N: Hi people! =) it's the 3rd installment of this oneshot project, I hope you all will like it! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review, it means a lot! :)_**

******______****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental**

******Also, special thanks go to ximenah for betaing this :)**

* * *

"Oh for heaven's sake, it was only a poem, nothing else!" Lily said, her patience coming to an end. Margaret and Thomas had been bothering her for the entire morning, despite of her best efforts. Margaret just arched a brow.

"I am still not convinced. Thomas?"

"Same here."

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want to know then?"

"What you did to have him completely besotted," Margaret said. "Sir Walters is an honorable man, and he has not been with many women. Why you?"

"I have no idea!" Lily exclaimed. "I swear to you. I hardly looked his way, I do not know when or how he would notice me!"

Thomas grinned and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, sis, apparently he did, and it is enough to make his muse go back to him and write a love poem."

Lily tried to ignore her blushing.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If he is in love-"

"He is not in love," Lily cut him off and turned to Margaret. "How many men wrote poetry to you, swearing they will die of love? I lost count. And you-" she turned to Thomas now. "How many times you had somebody write a love poem for you, in order to bed some poor girl?" she ignored his grin. "It's not real," she said slowly. "Just another court play. That's all."

Margaret let out a very unlady like groan.

"You do know that if you keep going like this, you will not be able to find a husband, right?"

"You could loan one of yours to her though, Maggie," Thomas said and she pinched his arm.

"Ouch!"

Lily giggled, trying to ease that uncomfortable feeling inside of her.

"What shall I do, then?"

"Encourage him," Margaret said with a sly smile on her lips and Thomas shrugged.

"Whatever you want."

A silence fell upon them as they kept walking on the green gardens. Lily inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, sunlight falling on her skin.

"What time is it? We are supposed to be in the Queen's chambers for dress rehearsal before dinner."

Thomas shook his head. "There's still time."

Lily felt excitement rising inside of her. Weeks ago, it had been decided that there would be a masquerade in the court, where some of the queen's ladies in waiting would be dancers that would personify the virtues.

After nights of praying, the queen had picked her, along with Maggie and some others.

She was given the role of Chastity. Maggie was given Diligence.

"What will you be wearing?"

"White," Lily said excitedly. "Oh, you should see, Thomas!"

Thomas gave her a boyish grin. "Well, I will, remember?"

"I think we should go there now," Lily said impatiently. "After all, we do not know how long it will take, right Maggie?" she frowned a little when she didn't answer.

"Maggie are you listening?" she asked and followed her glances.

"Oh, great."

Her eyes fell on the Mikaelson brothers, and the minute her eyes met Klaus', she froze, their last encounter flashing in her mind. It looked like the same thought was in his mind as well, because his lips pulled into a slight smile and she averted her gaze.

Only to see Margaret turn her shoulders and coquette, locking eyes with one of them. Lily didn't even bother to turn to see who.

She felt her heart skip a beat along with jealousy starting to boil in the pit of her stomach. She could almost hear her sister's thoughts, "_Look at me!_"

"I'm leaving, are you coming?" she muttered to her sister, while Thomas frowned at her.

"Sure," Maggie said, smiling in a manner that promised so many things to whoever she was looking at, and turned her head to her. "Now?"

She nodded, still avoiding looking at Klaus. For some reason, she felt like the light inside of her was dimmed.

She just had to have everything and everybody, didn't she?

When she took a one last glance, her eyes were as cold as ice, in a complete contrast to Maggie's. She eyed him up and down, then whirled around and followed her siblings to the court.

* * *

As it turned out, this masquerade would be more fun that the others. She didn't know if it was only because she was actively participating in this, or if it was just about the play, but she just could not stop her giggling as Thomas twirled her on and on, not following the trained dance at all. She held on to his hands, and then fixed her silvery mask, her reflection from one of the big windows catching her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were gleaming with delight behind the mask, and her long, dark hair was partially disheveled, strands falling from her once tight bun, under her golden bonnet.

"Sir Walters is watching you…" Thomas taunted her as she looked around.

"Hush!"

"I think another poem is on the way…" he said, grinning. "My angel in white…"

"Hush, Thomas!"

"Whose sight gives me delight-"

"Thomas!"

He laughed whole heartedly, but it faded away as people around them fell into a silence, then whispers filled the room. Lily, still giggling like crazy, turned around to see what it was about.

_Oh_.

Klaus took in her appearance the same time she did the same to him. His golden mask fit perfectly to his face and Lily felt her heart getting faster at the sight of him. He had somehow made the rest of the people turn into blurry shadows in her eyes, but she shook her head, scowling herself, and then turned her back to him, even if it was very rude.

"I have better find the other ladies," she said, smiling at her brother. "And go entertain your fiancée, Thomas!"

He made a face. "Fine, fine."

Lily approached to the other ladies-in-waiting and smiled at her cousin Mary.

"You look beautiful," she said and Mary smiled brightly.

"Thank you, you too. Chastity."

Lily giggled. "Have you seen Margaret?"

Mary shook her head and Lily turned around to search for her in the crowd. She gulped when she saw the approaching figure and tried to look elsewhere.

"My lady, may I have this dance?"

She shut her eyes for a second, then raised them to meet Klaus' blue ones. She could hear the gasps from around, and gawked at him, then gritted her teeth and forced a smile, walking to the dance floor with him.

"My lady," he said politely. "I think I have offended you."

Lily locked eyes with him, an almost amused light appearing in them, but she kept her silence.

Cold.

His hands were ice cold.

"And for that, I ask for your forgiveness."

She didn't say anything. She just let him run the dance.

"Is my forgiveness all you want from me, my lord?" she asked faintly, trying to sound braver than she felt. Klaus let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said. "But I do not think I will have the first one, let alone the second."

"A wise conclusion."

"But you see, Lilybeth…" Klaus muttered. "You will find that I am a persistent man."

"I do hope your persistence will not cloud your judgment, my lord, for even a persistent man must have the wisdom of distinguishing what is possible and what not," Lily answered and Klaus held her hand as the dance required.

"So it is impossible for you to forgive me?"

Lily didn't answer that, then took a deep breath.

"I have never said such a thing, my lord, it would be impolite."

"Impolite but true?"

Lily shut her eyes.

"I'm tired," she muttered, trying to pull her hand back. "I'd better return to my place, excuse me."

"Wait," Klaus pulled her to him and she fidgeted in his arms.

"My lord-"

"Just finish this dance with me."

"And will you leave me be?"

"For tonight, yes."

She heaved a deep sigh and relaxed in his grip. "I have already made it clear that I can not give you what you ask of me, why are you still doing this?"

"I have been told that I'm stubborn," Klaus said with a gleam in his eyes. "And you're…interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes."

"Because I refused to be treated like a cheap woman?"

Klaus just watched her with a smile on his lips.

"I took your advice," he said lightly. "About down the river. Your brother has some good taste."

Lily felt her cheeks flush and dropped her glances, not knowing what to say. Of course, bawdy humor of men was not something strange in court, but she was still more used to the allusive wit of women she was around. Even Thomas had made a joke about that if she did not get used to it, her future husband would have to carry a maid with him whenever she was around, for her to understand him.

They circled each other, as dance required and not even once his eyes left her face. She was not used to this much of attention, and for a second she wondered what Margaret would act like if she was in her situation. Trying to take her breathing under control at first, she focused on the dance and her steps.

"And I suppose I must thank you for it."

Lily gritted her teeth, but stayed silent.

"But since you do not even accept my apologies, I doubt you would accept my thankfulness either."

_Stay calm…_ Lily ordered herself in her head. _Stay calm… He's a lord and you must not offend him, stay calm…_

But before she could stop herself, the words had already left her mouth.

"I think you should save both for the women down the river, my lord, you would never know when you might need them either."

Klaus arched his brows for a second, then threw his head back and let out a loud, sincere laugh, as Lily blushed at her own words and averted her gaze.

"Your silence signals for trouble, Lily," he said, when his laughter finally died down. "I must keep this in mind."

"Why?" she asked with the puzzlement of a child who just learned a new, fascinating thing and Klaus smiled down at her mischievously.

"I would never know when I might need it."

A look of realization crossed her face and she dropped her glances again.

"Are you always like this with everybody, or should I be offended?"

Lily looked up at him once again, wide eyed.

"My lord?"

"Either too shy or too poisonous."

"Poisonous?" Lily repeated disbelievingly. "Me?"

Klaus twirled her. "As much as I can see, Lily…" he said. "You're a clash of fire and ice."

"But you do not know me," the words spilled from her lips. "I mean- I do not- I am not-" she tried to put the words together as she took a step back, as dance required. Klaus held up his hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

His hands were still cold. In fact, they were opposite to hers now, cold to warm, large to small.

Lily felt a shiver run down her spine, as cold as his hands, as if he ran his fingers over it.

"You do not know me either, yet you dislike my company."

Lily shook her head fervently. "No, it's not-" she stammered. If only she could find the right words!

"Do you enjoy my company?" Klaus changed the question and she shrugged slightly.

"Perhaps you're reconsidering my offer?" Klaus said silently and Lily's eyes went up to his almost immediately, a look of shock crossing her features. Then she clenched her teeth and held her head high.

"It seems that you are mistaken once again, my lord."

Klaus let out a silent chuckle. "They have picked your role well, for this masquerade. Chastity suits you."

"Though you do not want it to?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I am quite fond of it. It's…different."

Lily arched a brow. "So you do like me like this, yet, you do everything in your power to change it," she said. "If I am a clash of fire and ice, you are a clash of contradictions, my lord."

"Yet, you are in contradictions with yourself as much as I am."

"You just accused me of having opposite elements in my mind," Lily said. "It would, of course, give birth to a contradiction in order to survive, there is no surprise in it."

A look of impress flashed across Klaus' eyes.

"You're clever," he said slowly and Lily smiled softly.

"Let me guess, you will advise me that it does not suit a lady to flaunt it?"

"Do people tell you that?" Klaus asked. "That it does not become you?"

She averted her eyes.

"Being clever," Klaus said. "Is very important for surviving in this world. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise."

"A lot of people think a woman's beauty is vital for her survival in this world, not her wit."

"But you are not one of them," he said. "Are you, Lilybeth?"

"I believe every person has to use what they have in order to survive, my lord," Lily said and Klaus narrowed his eyes, and then frowned slightly.

"And you believe you only have wit, not beauty?"

Lily shrugged nonchalantly and Klaus let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, Lily…" he shook his head, as if scolding her. "Who gave you that impression?"

Lily did not answer that and Klaus' eyes searched through the crowd.

"Your sister?" he asked. "Or the men who admire her?" when she still wouldn't talk, Klaus carried on with his guesses. "You believe men can only admire her but not you. Because they always pay attention to her but never to you..."

She could feel tears of anger burning her eyes, but she clenched her jaw and blinked them back, so when she raised her head, her expression was stony.

"Well, she does look lovely," Klaus said, as if he enjoyed rubbing salt on the wounds that were left from her childhood and lasted until this day. It was as if he wanted to see how far he could push her. "And she has a lot of admirers among the lords-"

"Including you. I would give her your kind words, my lord, but I doubt her answer would be that different than mine. Though I'm sure she will be happy to have your interest," she tried to keep her voice flat, but her hands were shaking.

Of course he would be interested in her. Lily didn't know how she thought otherwise.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, as if he was surprised by her misinterpretation.

"Why would I have my interest on her when I have you?"

"You do not have me," she could feel the anger filling her system, he was nearly playing with her. Her eyes narrowed, no matter how much she tried to control the rage, it was there and it was getting out of her control. "You shall never have me."

"Now now, Lilybeth, let's not be ridiculous," Klaus said. "I think we both know that I will."

Lily clenched her teeth.

"Does this work with other women?" she asked, her calm façade slipping. "I pity them, if it is the case. Let me guess, you somehow make them believe you see them in a different light, that they're special for you, when in your eyes each one of them is the same. And they believe that, until you ruin them," Lily let out a breathy laugh, eyeing him up and down. "That's why I would never do this to myself," She growled through her teeth "And that, my lord, is the reason you shall never have me."

A smirk crept upon Klaus' lips.

"Finally," he said. "The fire."

Lily's glare turned into confusion, then she realized what she had just said and a blush burned her cheeks. How come she could never control her rage?!

"You said only one dance," she forced herself to talk, then swept a curtsy and spun on her heels. She pushed people out of her way, and once she got out of the door, she started to run as fast as she could, lifting her skirts a little. When she made a turn, she ran into a couple and almost lost her balance before someone held her by the arm, keeping her from falling. The lady started to giggle, obviously drunk and leaned towards the man beside her. She narrowed her eyes when she recognized who it was that held her arm.

Lord Kol.

She turned to look behind her, and then gulped.

"My- my apologies," she muttered and darted again, not stopping even when she heard Kol letting out a loud laugh, saying something that sounded awfully like '_Brother_'. She got to her room and pulled open the door, then bolted it shut. Her heart felt like it would break her ribcage, and she was breathing fast, her whole body shaking for some reason. She flung herself onto the bed, and stayed there, her hand pressed over her chest, trying to push the thoughts away from her mind.

* * *

"I mean it Lilybeth! She keeps questioning me about my earlier mistresses!"

"You should give her a list," Lily said helpfully, while giggling. "She is your wife-to-be, Thomas, she's just jealous!"

"She has no right to be jealous. She knows I'm being pushed into this."

"It still does not change anything," Lily said. "You should be nicer to her."

"She's not nice to me!" Thomas exclaimed. "She keeps tormenting me with questions, she's too cold, too… it's as if she hates me when I have done nothing to her!"

"You do not love her," Lily said. "I think it's enough reason to hate somebody. Passion works both ways."

Thomas heaved a deep sigh, and turned to her as they walked into the court.

"Speaking of passion," he said. "What happened last night?"

Lily's heartbeat sped up in a second. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You two looked like you were in a deep argument. Then I turned my head for a second and you were gone."

"I was tired," Lily said, averting her eyes. "I wanted to go back to my chambers."

"What does he want from you?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you want of the other ladies?"

Thomas clenched his teeth. "God help me-"

"Thomas, no!" Lily cut him off as they walked closer to her chambers. "I should probably change. Promise me you will not be rude to him, it will only harm you. And our family."

"Father would-"

"Father would scold you," Lily insisted. "And you-" she stopped talking when she saw someone expecting her at the door. He looked like he was a servant, and he was carrying a bouquet in his arms.

White lilies. With a single, blood red rose in the middle of them.

"My master sent you these, my lady," the servant said, after a courtesy. Thomas frowned.

"Who is your master, boy?"

"Lord Niklaus."

Lily gawked at the flowers, but stopped Thomas when he made a gesture as if he wanted to grab them and throw them.

"No!"

Thomas turned to her. "Lilybeth-"

"Wait here," Lily said to the servant, then took the flowers and walked into her chambers. She put them on the table, and let out a breathy laugh. Red rose in white lilies.

Passion hidden in innocence.

There was a note attached to the bouquet, and Lily, ignoring her heart skipping a beat, opened the paper. His handwriting was so neat and elegant that she just stared at the letters for a while, and then focused on it.

_**I figured they look lovelier than mismatching words in a sonnet.**_

_**Klaus**_.

Lily took a deep breath of the scent of the flowers, and reached out to touch the rose. Its thorn prickled her finger and she pulled it back with a hiss, but still, a blood drop fell on one of the white lilies. Lily sucked on her finger, deep in thought, and grabbed paper and a pen. After dipping it into ink, she wrote on the paper very careful with her handwriting, scattered sand on wet ink and returned to the servant's side with flowers and the letter.

"Take it back."

The servant's eyes widened. "My lady-"

"Take it back," Lily repeated. "And make sure he gets my letter. Thank you."

* * *

"I do not understand why you are so interested, brother," Kol observed. "But I knew you would find something to amuse yourself while you're here."

Klaus turned to shoot him a look.

"Would you not want to find someone more…hmm, willing, though?"

Klaus grinned. "No. She's… interesting."

"Interesting?"

"So passionate, yet so deliciously innocent…"

"And you want to taint that innocence," Kol pointed out and laughed. "She looked like a scared kitten last night,"

"Oh believe me, brother, I took my share of her claws even in one simple dance," Klaus laughed also and opened the door to his chambers. "She hardly hides them, when you know where to push," he paused when he saw a bouquet of flowers on his bed, and a letter placed on it. Kol chuckled.

"Ladies send you flowers now?"

"Or they send them back…" Klaus muttered, and walked to the bed. With one sniff, he could smell her unmistakable, sweet virgin blood mixed with the scent of the flowers, making it irresistible. He almost growled when he saw the little blood drop on the flower, he could imagine how the blood drops would look like on her pale neck also…

He calmed himself down, taking in another breath.

"She smells sweet," Kol commented. "Virgin. Would you mind if I had a bite?"

"Yes and do not even think about it unless you want me to kill you," Klaus growled, angry for some reason and opened the letter. The hand writing was very legible, with round, almost childish letters, but a bit tilted to the right.

_**My Lord,**_

_**With all my respect, I must say that even if your gift flattered me beyond possible, I would rather be a word that would last forever and influence lives, than a flower that is only a lovely sight, doomed to vanish and be replaced when season changes. I am afraid these flowers, signs of your affection, offer me the same.**_

_**Your most humbly affectionate,**_

_**Lily.**_

_**Ps: I ordered your servant to place the flowers on your bed, I figured this would be the closest for you to have me anywhere near your bed.**_


End file.
